


Pun-ny For Your Thoughts?

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [24]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bad Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Of course he would.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Pun-ny For Your Thoughts?

Perry didn’t have the slightest clue what it could be. Heh. Clue. Because they were playing the game-

Heinz broke off his train of thought with a chuckle. “Good one, Perry the Platypus!”

How-- Perry’s brain short-circuited. Had Heinz understood him all this time? And he let Perry find out by _fucking chuckling at a fucking pun_? Perry sighed. Of course.

Heinz moved his piece, grinning all the while at Perry. 

Vanessa looked between the two of them with a slight furrow in her brow, understandably confused at the mostly silent conversation.

Norm leaned over and stage-yelled, “IT’S A PUN.”


End file.
